Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile, also known by the nickname "Bekutaa," is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise of video games and related media. First introduced in the game Chaotix, Vector has become one of the more popular characters of the "second tier," fan demand being enough to reintroduce him in the game Sonic Heroes. Character Conception Although first seen by the public in 1995's Chaotix (known as Knuckles' Chaotix in western territories), Vector the Crocodile was actually conceived back in 1990 during the initial conceptual stages of the original Sonic the Hedgehog. After establishing Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman as the protagonist and antagonist respectfully, the developers at Sonic Team were quick to build a world around the blue hedgehog, with such concepts as Sonic having a human girlfriend and being part of a band bounced around before ultimately being dropped. The latter of these two was where Vector came about, drawn as a keyboardist in Sonic's motley crew. The band was intended to be utilized in the sound test of the game, but as development time grew short the team was forced to drop the animation, something that Ohshima was none too happy with. The extra cartridge space was instead devoted to the classic "SEGA" chant heard at the beginning of the game. While the other three musicians were quietly forgotten, Vector would be given a second chance at life, retooled from the sketches Naoto Ohshima had made of the band. Made slimmer (and slightly "hipper"), Vector became one of the more visually unique looking characters within Chaotix, the only Sonic the Hedgehog platformer to grace the ill-fated Sega 32X. Though his only appearance in the classic series, Vector became a memorable addition to the cast, and was resurrected once more in the 2004 game Sonic Heroes. Redesigned by Yuji Uekawa, Vector was given a stockier build to match up with the "Power" role designated to him in the gameplay. Though he had been previously established as a character, Takashi Iizuka, the Director of the game, felt it might be better to treat Vector and the rest of Team Chaotix as new characters, though nothing in the game (aside from Charmy Bee's confusion over Dr. Eggman's name) made the trio feel like they were created specifically for the game. Vector the Crocodile (Video Game Character) 'Origin of Vector' *The details of Vector's origins, such as where he was born or who raised him, is just as shrouded in mystery as it is for much of the cast of the game. While it is possible Vector once played piano in a band, the first known appearance of the character was when he journeyed to a mysterious island that had appeared in the aftermath of the Death Egg saga. Not knowing that the island had been pulled up from the ocean depths and turned into a tropical paradise from the powers of the Master Emerald, Vector heard the rumor that a miracle of God had caused the island to appear. Intrigued, the crocodile traveled to the island to investigate himself and see the miracle firsthand. Instead of having a spiritual moment, Vector was caught up in the latest scheme of Dr. Eggman, the mad genius who had already turned most of the island into his own personal fortress, the Newtrogic High Zone. Teaming up with Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee and Mighty the Armadillo, the group (dubbing themselves the "Chaotix") foiled Eggman's plans on securing the Chaos Rings that hid on the ancient ground, in the process defeating Metal Sonic and his newest form, Metal Sonic Kai. *While the group went their separate ways after the adventure, Vector, Charmy and Espio would eventually reunite, resurrecting the "Chaotix" name. Taking up the occupation that Espio already had when they first met, the three decided to form the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector becoming the head of the operation. Though the intent was to earn money, more often than not the group would take on cases without payment, putting the group in an eternal circle of being short on cash. With a policy of never turning down work that paid (unless it was connected to some wicked deed), the trio were once again tangled into the antics of Dr. Eggman when they received a job from a mysterious client who only communicated with them through a two-way radio. Nearly from the start, Vector began to suspect the true identity of their client, putting the clues together between the sometimes inexplicable tasks they were given and the comments he heard over the radio. In the end, his suspicions proved to be correct, that the voice did indeed belong to the mad doctor, who had been imprisoned within his latest flying fortress by his own creation, Metal Sonic. Once again, Vector, along with the rest of the Chaotix, teamed up to stop the robotic doppelgänger of Sonic the Hedgehog. Artworks Artwork of Vector the Crocodile Videos Videos of Vector the Crocodile Voice Actors * Arthur Burghardt * Carlos Knight * Khary Payton *James Carter Cathcart *Dan Green *Keith Silverstein *Marc Biagi Voice Sounds *''Vector the Crocodile/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Vector the Crocodile / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Chaotix